Never thought, Never believed
by eemmaap
Summary: Oscar is a reall good-looking guy, he can get any girl he wants, but he doesn t care. The one he wants seems to be unreachable. At least it seems that way to him. This baby is in Swedish ;
1. Chapter 1

Det jag ska berätta är sant ända ut i punkterna.

Aldrig hade jag väl trott att det med att jag aldrig brydde mig om tjejer kunde vara ett tecken. Ett tecken på att något inte var rätt. Ett tecken på att något inte stämde...

Jag som alltid hade varit en så glad och framåt person.

Det började med blickarna jag tycktes få från någon som inte ville bli sedd, och fortsatte fram till det att jag knappt ville fortsätta. Nedtryckt av känslan av att vara bevakad men att inte behövas. Bedövad av dom tomma orden som ständigt tycktes eka i mitt huvud. Hur kunde det ha blivit så här? Och varför är den där rösten inne i mitt huvud så tilldragande? Är det kanske det som är felet? Att jag verkar ha förälskat mig i en röst utan kropp eller medlidande?

Det verkar inte bättre en så...


	2. Chapter 2

"------" = vanligt snack

_' ----- ' _= tankar

_------ _utan 'sitatstecknen' = Betoningar Ex. Vad gör _du _ här?

**----- **i **fet** stil = jag talar om ngt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Det var måndag morgon och jag sprang mot skolgbyggnadens dörrar. Långt borta i centrum kunde jag höra klockan slå åtta. Jag var sen. Jag var alltid sen. Varför visste jag inte.

Det bara var så.

Jag rundade det sista hörnet och kunde lättad se dörrarna växa sig större och större.

Den var nu tio över åtta och jag skulle som vanligt komma för sent till första lektionen, men det gjorde mig inte så mycket. Jag var ju van. Van med lärarens småsura blickar. Van med att försöka hitta på någon trovärdig ursäkt och definitivt van med alla tjejers längtande blickar och suckar när jag väl steg innanför klassrums-dörren.

Den här dagen var inte annorlunda. Jag knackade försiktigt på dörren innan jag öppnade den och vår lärare Mr. Goodwin tittade som vanligt nedvärderande på mig.

"Jaha. Vad har vi för ursäkt idag då, unge Mr. Braun? Hunden igen? eller var det din ena sko som försvunnit idag?

"Nej magistern..."

Jag kände på mig att det här inte skulle leda till något bra.

_' En till av dom där försenings-anmärkningarna och jag har kvarsittning resten av året. '_ tänkte jag surt för mig själv.

"Dåså. då har jag inget annat val än att ge dig en anmärkning. Till. Allvarligt talat Oscar, du borde verkligen lära dig att hålla reda på tiden. Du har inte obegrensat av den."

**(Mr. Goodwin fortsätter att babbla på om hur oansvarig han är och visar inget täcken på att missa chansen att få trycka ner honom)**

_' Åh inte ett till av hans förudmjukande tal! Dom är alltid så förbaskat långtråkiga, och oftast väldigt, väldigt pinsamma... ' _Jag suckade som vanligt när jag tänkte på dom och tittade motvilligt upp mot Mr. Goodwin_. _

Det var väl det ända som faktiskt fick mitt annars så självsäkra jag att känna mig obehaglig till mods.

Dittils. Jag visste ju inte vad som skulle komma att hända just den här veckan.

"Ehm, magistern? Kan jag få gå och sätta mig nu? Jag hade stått där i dörr-öppningen ett bra tag nu och började bli irriterad på allas blickar.

"Visst. Ju förr vi kan fortsätta lektionen destå bättre..."

Jag tog lappen, tittade surt på den och fortsatte till min bänk i vänstra delen av klassrumet. Den delen med fönstren. Från min plats ganska långt bak hade jag en bra uppsikt över vad som hände i rummet. Men det betyder också att dom flesta hade ganska bra uppsikt över _mig_. Vilket alla tjejer utnyttjade till fullt. Vissa av killarna också.

Jag hade aldrig riktig förstått varför jag alltid hade haft sådant intryck på folk men jag var ganska säker på att det hade någonting att göra med mina ögon som passade extremt bra ihop med mitt hår.

Ögonen var mörkt havsblå, med nästan svarta stänk i, som blixtrade när jag visade några som helst känslor och håret var ostyrligt och nästan i samma färg. Trotts att det alltid tycktes leva ett eget liv såg det oftast perfekt ut i alla andras ögon. En av sakerna jag _verkligen_ inte kunde förstå.

Ju längre lektionen gick, destå mer utråkad blev jag och jag tog fram ett block ur min bänk. Det var mina låt-texter. Mina föräldrar hade sagt att jag både hade en fantastisk röst och talangen att skriva så jag hade utvecklat det till något positivt.

Jag slog upp den sidan med den senaste låten och blickade sakta igenom den. Utan att jag märkt det hade jag tagit upp pennan och börjat bita längst ut på den.

-En ovana jag hade när jag faktiskt konsentrerade mig. Vilket inte var särskilt ofta.-

Plötsligt kände jag en intesivare blick än den som jag brukar ha på mig av alla mina "beundrare", och jag tittade förvånat upp. Fortfarande med pennan i munnen blickade jag ut över alla men kunde inte hitta dom där stirrande ögonen. Det var som om dom fanns där, men ändå inte. Som om dom var gömda bakom en fasad, oåtkomlig för alla andra.

Jag suckade och återgick till min text när jag plötsligt märkte att alla vände sina huvuden mot mig och Mr Goodwin tittade än en gång mot mig med den nedtryckande blick han var känd för på skolan. Hans sura min byttes ut mot ett elakt flin och han tittade nu väldigt konstigt på mig.

"Eftersom du verkar vara mer intresserad i dina hippetitjosan-sånger än i skolarbetet så kanske du skulle ta och sjunga en för oss."

"Eh, va? Men...Jag kan inte sjunga _nu! _Det är ju mitt i lektionen."

Mr. Goodwin spännde blicken ännu hårdare på mig. Naglade fast mig i bänken och fick mig att rysa längs hela ryggraden.

"Det var inte en fråga Mr. Braun." Mr Goodwin´s ögon strålade nu av skadeglädje och han tillade utmanande: "Du är väl inte rädd för att göra bort dig?"

"Nej magistern..."

Jag hade som alltid gitarren liggandes bredvid bänken. Ingen visste igentligen varför jag fick ha med mig den överallt, men dom flesta visste att det betydde bråk om Mr Goodwin någonsin försökte ta den ifrån mig eller iallafall få mig att lämna den hemma. Jag plockade försiktigt ur den ur fodralet och började spela.

Försiktigt men ändå bestämt drog jag fingrarna över strängarna tills jag kände mig redo att börja sjunga. Jag hade valt en av mina favoriter och bara efter några rader hörde jag alla suckar som;

"Åh, han är inte bara söt, han kan sjunga också!"

och;

"Och han spelar gitarr! Vilken dröm."

Eftersom jag hade en ganska lugn musiksmak så var det inte konstigt att alla tjejer tittade på mig med stora glänsande ögon, precis som om jag sjöng speciellt för just henne, men så var det ju inte. När jag sjöng var jag som i en annan värld och folk fick sällan kontakt med mig när jag väl slutit ögonen och bara sjöng för mörkret.

I det välbekanta mörkret fanns det bara jag och musiken. Inget annat existerade där men när jag kommit mot slutet av låten kände jag det igen. Blicken. Den stirrande, intensiva blicken som jag känt en stund tidigare.

Jag slutade tvärt både med sången och spelandet, och öppnade förvånat ögonen. Tittade tyst på alla, la tillbaka gitarren i fodralet, reste mig och skyndade ut ur klassrummet.

Den där blicken. Blicken som gömde sig bakom en fasad så att ingen skulle nå den, kändes skrämmande men ändå facinerande på samma gång. Jag gick in på toaletten och stirrade stinnt på min spegelbild. Blå-svarta ögon stirrade tillbaka och med ens visste jag. Jag visste att jag skulle få en anmärkning till efter att ha gått ifrån lektionen för tidigt, men jag visste också varför bara jag hade märkt den märkliga blicken. Den hade varit riktad mot mig. Sett den riktiga jag bakom min egen skyddande fasad. En blick som bara den som verkligen älskar, eller hatar, någon kan ge...


	3. Chapter 3

"------" = vanligt snack

_' ----- ' _= tankar

_------ _utan 'sitatstecknen' = Betoningar Ex. Vad gör _du _här?

**----- **i **fet** stil = jag talar om ngt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanken var skrämmande. Kunde det verkligen vara så att det faktiskt var någon som spionerade på mig? Höll sig undan men ändå i närheten? Tanken var verkligen skrämmande och jag stod som förstenad och kollade i min spegelbilds ögon. Dom tycktes stirra tillbaka på mig på ett sätt som en spegelbild inte brukar göra, men dom var ju mina så varför oroa sig? Eller?  
Jag böjde mig mot spegeln för att titta närmare men obehagskänslan var borta lika fort som den hade kommit.

Vid det här laget skulle första lektionen vara slut och frukostrasten börja. Av någon anledning hade jag ingen lust med att gå till cafeterian och möta alla som var där så jag bestämde mig för taket. Det var dit jag alltid hade gått när jag inte ville bli störd och det var dit jag alltid hade gått om jag hade något att tänka på. Jag suckade tungt, sträckte mig efter gitarren och gick sakta ut från toaletten. I hopp om att obehagskänslan kanske hade slutat så jag kunde koncentrera mig på det jag gjorde.  
Men inte kunde jag veta att känslan bara var en början? En början på något betydligt svårare än att koncentrera sig på lektionerna…

* * *

Det hade gått tre veckor sedan första gången jag hade känt mig iakttagen. Vart jag än gick så följde blicken med och vad jag än sa till mig själv så kunde jag inte övertygas om att det bara var inbillning. När jag slöt ögonen kunde jag nu se att par svarta, gröna ögon vila på mig längst bak i mitt huvud, och det började oroa mig. Varför kunde jag se ett par ögon?  
Höll jag på att bli knäpp?

Antagligen.

Varje dag sedan det hände hade jag gått upp på taket under lunchen. Varje dag gick jag upp för den långa mörka trappan och satt där med min gitarr. Oftast hade jag med en macka eller två, men dom hade blivit allt svårare och svårare att svälja. Oftast blev det bara att jag satt där uppe. Lutad mot en av dom små väggarna, spelandes på gitarren och tittade när vinden lekte med trädkronorna.

Skolans tak var stort. Så stort att om man inte visste att det var någon annan där uppe så skulle man sannerligen inte få veta det heller. Vilket passade mig perfekt. All den uppmärksamheten jag fick kunde ibland vara väldigt irriterande.

Jag plockade fram gitarren och började jobba på den senaste låten. Mina fingrar gled vant över strängarna och utan att titta kunde jag sätta ackorden perfekt.  
Än en gång mot slutet av låten kunde jag känna den. Blicken som bara tittade men ingenting gjorde.

Men något var annorlunda nu. När jag slöt ögonen kunde jag inte bara se dom iskalla ögonen, utan nu kunde jag också känna dom. Det var som om dom använde min kropp för att få en egen.  
En påträngande kyla spred sig över mig och jag kände mig plötsligt väldigt tung. Jag fick svårt att andas och slutade spela. _'vad är det som händer?' _tänkte jag medans jag försökte hämta andan. Det stack till i bröstet, precis som om någon huggit mig med en kniv, och jag försökte desperat att dra ner luft i lungorna. Det gick inget vidare och syrebristen fick mig så småningom att falla ihop, orörlig och medvetslös på takgolvet.

Inne, längst bak i mitt huvud kunde jag höra en röst. En röst som jag så väl kände passade ihop med dom iskalla blickarna. "Patetisk." sa den. "Men vad mer kunde jag förvänta mig från en sådan som du..."

* * *

När jag långsamt började återfå medvetandet var det första jag la märke till att vinden inte längre lekte med mitt hår som det alltid gjorde så där högt upp. Undrande om vad som hade hänt öppnade jag försiktigt ögonen. Jag var på skolsköterskans kontor. Persiennerna var fördragna och nästan inget ljus lyste igenom, men ändå kunde jag urskilja ett litet bord i andra änden av rummet. I en stol framför bordet satt skolsköterskan med ryggen emot mig. Hon mumlade något om 'bara kolappsade', 'kan inte vara bra' och 'stackars pojke…'

I ena hörnet, närmast sängen jag låg i, stod en mörk och nästan osynlig skugga. Den var osynlig för alla och man kunde bara ana ibland när den var närvarande. Men av någon anledning kunde jag känna den starkare än alla andra.

" Så dags att vakna nu va?" sa den kallt. Jag stängde sakta ögonen och tittade rakt in i dom som fanns inuti mitt huvud. För det var sant. Jag visste inte att ögonens ägare bara var några få meter ifrån mig, och jag visste inte heller att det var just den ägaren som trängt sig in i mig tidigare.

Jag grymtade bara något ohörbart till svar och fortsatte stirra in i dom mörkt gröna, nästan svarta ögonen. Trotts den kalla stirriga blicken och den hårda tonen, så kunde jag inte rå för att tycka att dom på ett vackert sätt passade ihop.

" Jag kommer bara att säga det här en gång, _en _gång, så lyssna noga."

Jag rycktes från mitt transartade tillstånd och lyssnade. För på något konstigt vis ville jag göra som den sa. Villevisa att vad det än var så kunde det stanna hos mig.

" När jag har talat om för dig vad som gäller så ska du öppna ögonen och ta en titt på din vänstra arm. Där kommer du att få ett märke. Det är fastbränd i din själ så som i min och visar att vi nu är ett."

"Va? Vadå ett...? Fastbränt? Vad är det du har gjort?!" paniken började växa sig större och jag hade svårt att bevara lugnet.

"Jag sa att jag bara säger det här en gång så det är bäst att du lyssnar din nolla! skrek den. Du är verkligen den mest värdelösa människa jag någonsin träffat vet du det? Fan!…Patetiskt!... I alla fall… märket visar att vi är ett och att du inte har något annat val än att gillare' fattaru'?" Blicken blev om möjligt ännu kallare och den borrade fast mig med ren ilska.

Inuti mitt huvud kunde jag se ilskan och kände mig konstigt nog sårad av dess ord. Jag brukade inte ta åt mig så här lätt. Vad var skillnaden nu? Förutom det faktumet att jag snackade med någon som inte verkade existera annat än i mitt huvud? En ensam tår rullade ner för min kind utan att jag kunde stoppa den. Hur kunde allting ha blivit så komplicerat? Tåren följdes snart av flera och jag grät mig ljudlöst till sömns i det mörka sköterskerummet.

Utifrån hörnet hördes ett nedvärderande skratt och skuggan drog sig tillbaka in i mitt sinne. Nöjd med vad den åstadkommit så enkelt och med ett iskallt leende på dom bleka läpparna.


End file.
